


Falling in love with you - 80s

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original World, ainda é estranho colocar o que seriam os sobrenomes originais, mundo original, pra mim claudia e regina serão tiedemann SEMPRE
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Se formos honestos, tudo é baseado no acaso, mas tem certas coisas na vida que são destinadas a acontecer. E, na Winden dos anos 80, isso não poderia ser diferente.
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann, Charlotte Tannhaus/ Torben Wöller, Hannah Kahnwald/Katharina Nielsen, Peter Doppler/Bernadette Wöller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui trago eu mais uma fanfic de Dark ♥ quis fazer uma short-fic bem fofinha para dar destaque a outros casais além de Regina e Aleksander (que nessa fanfic vai ter o nome de Boris Niewald por motivos de: eu não aguento mais ver o meu menino sofrer, então aqui ele vai ser feliz. PRONTO).
> 
> Esse primeiro capítulo vai ser uma introdução de todos os personagens e das suas futuras histórias com os seus pares. Cada um vai focar em um casal diferente e com alguma música de título.
> 
> Alguns pontos especiais:  
> \- Aqui, Aleksander é Boris Niewald, então ele não passou pelo roubo e nem pela troca dos passaportes.  
> \- A Charlotte não é a Charlotte Doppler que nós conhecemos, e, sim, a verdadeira neta do Tannhaus, mas quis colocar ela como se fosse a Doppler porque eu shipo demais ela com o Woller, então...
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês gostem. Boa leitura!

**Falling in love with you - 80s**

**Capítulo um**

**“some things are meant to be”**

**Assim como eram a maioria dos dias,** chovia em Winden. E isso não poderia ser pior para Boris Niewald. O rapaz, recém chegado do trabalho, esperava Torben Wöller do lado de fora da casa, com quem dividia com ele e Benni, aliado de um guarda-chuva pequeno e frágil e com uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto. 

Por mais que ele devesse à vida aos dois irmãos, já que eles foram os únicos a realmente o ajudar quando Boris chegou sem nenhum tostão ou expectativa em Winden, Torben conseguia o estressar. 

Sim, eles eram melhores amigos, mas ele ainda assim queria matá-lo. 

Só de pensar que ele poderia estar já dentro de casa, vestido de seu pijama e dormindo ao som do ronronar de seu gato, Sirius, Boris conseguia ficar cada vez mais irritado com o melhor amigo, a quem ele tinha emprestado a sua chave uma vez que Torben havia perdido. 

É claro que os pingos gelados de chuva que caíam nele e o atraso de uma hora e meia do Woller mais velho apenas intensificavam o mau humor de Niewald, mas não era por isso que ele se encontrava tão estressado. A impaciência de Boris vinha de mais cedo por causa da quantidade absurda de relatórios que ele tivera que preencher no trabalho, sem falar as outras coisas que ele fazia lá dentro. 

Boris não era do tipo de pessoa que reclamava de trabalho. Muito pelo contrário, ele trabalhava duro. Mas definitivamente não era burro e sabia reconhecer quando estava sendo explorado. 

Iria olhar o relógio em seu pulso mais uma vez quando ouviu a voz do amigo soar em meio a chuva torrencial da cidade. Benni também estava com ele e os dois usavam capas de chuvas amarelas, fazendo-o se lembrar de George Denbrough no livro It, o qual fora uma de suas primeiras aquisições que comprou com o seu salário já em Winden. 

Boris balançava a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços. _Não era possível que alguém pudesse ser tão cínico_ , pensou ele. 

\- Que homem de negócios! - comentou ele referindo-se às roupas sociais de Boris, que - devido a chuva - nem estavam mais tão apresentáveis quanto a quando ele saiu de casa. 

\- Quase duas horas, Wöller! - exclamou ele enquanto observava o amigo subir rapidamente as escadas e colocar a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta para o alívio de Boris. Os três entraram rapidamente, os dois pendurando as capas e Boris pendurando seu casaco molhado. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpa, ok? Meu relógio quebrou! - dizia ele, andando pela casa e procurando algo entre os sofás. 

\- De novo? - Benni perguntou e Boris fungou.

\- Claro que não. Isso é desculpa dele para ir até a loja do Tannhaus - sugeriu Boris com um misto de raiva e malícia. Wöller sorriu nervoso.

\- Cala a boca! E quer saber? A culpa é sua. Quem mandou perder a chave?

\- Engraçado você dizer isso porque foi você quem perdeu a minha chave! - Boris disse, afrouxando a gravata do colarinho. Wöller sabia disso, mas adorava tirar sarro da cara de Niewald. 

\- Será que vocês dois podem parar? Eu tô com dor de cabeça! - Benni disse ao jogar-se no sofá em frente a televisão. 

Boris também sentou-se no sofá oposto. Wöller apareceu novamente saindo da cozinha, de onde trouxe três pequenas garrafas de cerveja e distribuiu para os outros dois. Benni, no entanto, recusou. 

Ao sentir algo macio roçar por suas pernas, Boris sorriu ao ver que se tratava de Sirius, seu gato preto filhote que tinha adotado depois de pedir muito aos dois irmãos. 

\- Olha só, Benni! Ele sabe sorrir - Wöller caçoou, dando um grande gole de cerveja logo em seguida. Boris revirou os olhos, colocando Sirius em seu colo. - Deixe esse gato longe de mim, ok?

Benni riu.

\- Ele tem medo do Sirius desde que o ele tentou arranhar a cara dele - explicou ela e Boris riu da cara do mais velho.

\- Nada a ver. Não tenho medo dessa coisa…

\- Não fala assim dele - Boris cobriu as orelhas do pequeno gato com as mãos, como se ele pudesse ouvir e Wöller balança a cabeça em desaprovo. 

\- Ele trata esse gato melhor que a gente, Benni.

\- Wöller, nem começa, ok? A Tiedemann tava foda hoje e eu não quero me estressar com os seus dramas. Inclusive, adivinha quem vai pegar mais um turno na semana que vem? - disse ele, encostando-se no sofá. Seu corpo inteiro parecendo se misturar à estrutura fofa junto ao ronronar de Sirius. Era o que ele esperava pelo menos, até a irritante gargalhada debochada de Wöller ecoar novamente. 

\- É seu trabalho como o cachorrinho dela.

\- Obrigado, amigo - disse sarcástico e os dois brindaram as cervejas. Os olhos de Boris foram até Benni, percebeu que a jovem estava mais calada que de costume. Afinal, em dias normais, ela se juntaria a Wöller para tirar sarro dele. - Ei, você tá bem?

Benni olhou para ele e apesar de Boris ter visto algo melancólico no olhar dela, a jovem deu de ombros e voltou seu olhar para a televisão mais uma vez. Boris tornou-se para Wöller e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça como se dissesse para deixar pra lá. 

\- Acho que é por causa daquele garoto Doppler - sussurrou ele. 

Boris comprimiu os lábios. Aquela era uma situação complicada. Se ele não estivesse cansado, até tentaria ajudar com alguma coisa, mesmo não sabendo com o quê. Os três assistiram um pouco da televisão, apenas escutando o canal de músicas preencher a sala com o som de _Forever Young_ do _Alphaville_.

Boris estava até quase fechando os olhos quando Wöller movimentou-se bruscamente no sofá quase que em um pulo. 

\- Eu sei onde deixei minha chave.

\- Onde?

\- Na loja do Tannhaus.

Boris revirou os olhos com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

\- É sério, imbecil! 

\- Sei que é, mas não deixa de ser conveniente… - sugeriu ele, dando mais um gole em sua cerveja. 

\- Vai se foder, Niewald - disse ele, levantando-se. - Quero ver só o dia que alguém roubar esse coração de gelo.

\- Admitiu - Benni cantarolou e os dois riram do leve rubor que surgiu nas bochechas dele. 

Com isso, Boris despediu-se dos dois para tomar um banho e logo estava em sua cama, tentando dormir com as discussões de Wöller e Benni na sala. 

***

\- O que você tem? - Peter ouviu a voz de Regina ao seu lado. Eram sete horas da noite e ainda estavam na escola, terminando alguns detalhes sobre o trabalho que apresentariam na semana seguinte. Se não fosse a chuva, todos já estariam em casa. Foi sorte que Regina tivesse conseguido ligar para o escritório de Claudia para avisar que ela gostaria de dar uma carona aos amigos. Exceto Hannah e Katharina, as duas teimosas insistiam em andar sozinhas, fosse na chuva ou fosse no Sol. Regina só não insistiu mais porque Hannah disse que o pai dela também já estava a caminho e poderia levar Katharina. 

Então, seriam apenas os três: ela, ele e Charlotte, a qual tentava abrir uma brecha na conversa de Hannah e Katharina para poder apartar a aparente briga das duas, porque apesar de viverem coladas, as duas estavam sempre discutindo por algo. 

Regina deu uma olhada no lado de fora e percebeu que a chuva tinha diminuído bastante até. O que era bom, porque ela preocupava-se com a mãe pegando o carro com aquela chuva. 

\- Eu não sei - Peter deu de ombros à ela, realmente não sabendo ao certo o que dizer a ela. Era quase irônico o fato de ele estar precisando de uma certa palavra amiga sendo que ele costumava ser quem dava o apoio emocional para o grupo. Mesmo tendo proximidade com Regina, com quem o parentesco estranho os fez tão amigos, certos assuntos eram difíceis para Peter falar abertamente. 

\- Você pareceu ficar assim depois que nós passamos pela quadra. E com a quadra ela dizia “ _depois que você a viu.”_

Peter suspirou fundo, pensando no que havia visto mais cedo naquele dia e se sentindo um completo covarde. Não, ele não queria falar sobre aquele assunto. Regina entendeu e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Acho que vou fazer uma surpresa para a minha mãe - disse ela, tentando fazer com que ele pudesse se distrair. - Ela tem trabalhado tanto por esses dias… - disse um tanto pensativa. - Acho que vou passar naquela confeitaria e levar um bolinho para ela.

\- Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz - Peter disse, sorrindo um pouco. Regina queria ter um cupcake para alegrar o amigo também. Um ponto azul representado pelo gorro de Charlotte fez com que os dois notassem a amiga se aproximar, com um semblante impaciente em seu rosto.

\- Desistiu? - perguntou Regina, risonha.

\- Faz tempo - respondeu ela, sentando-se ao lado de Peter. - Dessa vez, elas estão discutindo por aquele cara que sempre vem na loja do meu avô.

\- O Wöller? - Peter perguntou e então sentiu seu coração acelerar. Charlotte pensou por um instante. 

\- É, aquele que a irmã estuda com vocês - respondeu ela.

\- É o Torben - disse Regina. - Hannah saiu com ele algumas vezes, não é? 

\- Acho que sim - Charlotte deu de ombros. - Ele é tão atrapalhado. Deixou o relógio para consertar e esqueceu uma chave no balcão.

\- Será que era a chave da casa dele? 

\- Não sei - Charlotte respondeu. - Acho que a sua mãe chegou. 

Regina então viu o carro da mãe parado frente a escola e logo os três se despediram de Hannah e Katharina. 

***

\- Eu não quis te ofender, ok? - a impaciência era nítida na voz de Katharina, a qual jogava a fumaça do cigarro para o lado onde Hannah não estava. Hannah também não encontrava-se em um dos melhores temperamentos e quando Katharina viu o revirar de olhos da garota para si, riu falso. - Eu também não posso te dizer nada, não é? Você fica ofendida por tudo.

\- Não fico ofendida por tudo - Hannah retrucou, parecendo levemente infantil aos olhos de Katharina. - Você me chamar de burra não é pouca coisa.

\- Eu não te chamei de- ah, quer saber? Foda-se! Cansei de ficar discutindo com você por causa daquele cara - disse Katharina jogando as mãos para o alto. 

Hannah levantou-se do banco de onde estava sentada para ficar ao lado da loira. Em seus olhos era possível ver algo diferente da irritação que até então estava tão presente antes. Katharina a olhou de cima abaixo, como se perguntasse “ _mas que porra você quer agora?_ ”

\- _Você tá com inveja_ \- disse Hannah. A voz destilava veneno em oposição o seu rosto angelical e levemente sapeca. 

\- Eu com inveja? - Katharina debochou. - Claro....

\- Acho que sim. Nunca te vi com nenhum cara antes e, bom, foi o Wöller mesmo quem me chamou para sair naquele dia.

Katharina levou o cigarro até a boca novamente enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas. 

\- Tenho problemas demais para me importar se um cara me chama para sair ou não - respondeu ela. - De qualquer forma, eu só queria te proteger.

As palavras dela pareceram ecoar dentro da outra. 

\- Eu sei me defender sozinha, obrigada - Hannah disse querendo soando superior, porém para Katharina viu como tinha ficado insegura. E foi o suficiente para que a loira sorrisse fraco.

\- Não quero que nenhum cara fique entre a gente, ok? 

Hannah pareceu relutante em responder aquilo. Ainda estava brava por Katharina duvidar tanto da capacidade dela de reconhecer um bom pretendente ou não, mesmo assim terminou por sorrir também. 

\- Ninguém fica entre a gente - respondeu ela e Katharina desviou o olhar com um sorriso em seu rosto. 

As duas ouviram uma buzina em meio a chuva. O pai de Hannah abaixou a janela e acenou para as garotas, abrindo a porta logo em seguida para que não se molhassem enquanto tentavam abrir. 

Katharina aproveitou aquela viagem de carro em cada segundo que se passou, vez ou outra olhando para Hannah, a qual estava sentada ao lado do pai, pelo espelho retrovisor da frente. Uma sensação sempre preenchia o seu peito, mas ela fazia questão de afastar toda vez que a sentia. E quando ela tentou se render àquilo, sua casa apareceu eu meio ao horizonte e apenas sensações ruins vinham a sua cabeça. 

Despediu-se do pai de Hannah com um “obrigada” e apenas olhou Hannah com um leve sorriso. 

Talvez a imagem da menor em sua mente fosse o suficiente para que ela conseguisse suportar tudo aquilo depois.

**“Take my hand**

**Take my whole life too**

**For I can't help**

**Falling in love with you”**


	2. I'll be coming for your love, ok

**Falling in love with you - 80s**

**Capítulo dois**

**“i'll be coming for your love, ok?”**

**Ao ouvir os sinos da porta soarem,** Charlotte Tannhaus desviou sua atenção do livro que estava lendo para encontrar o olhar perdido do Wöller mais velho. Suspirou fundo ao fechar o livro e logo começou a buscar a chave que o rapaz havia deixado dentro das gavetas de seu avô. 

Torben Wöller costumava ser um tanto desligado quanto às coisas à sua volta, postura essa que sempre deixava Boris completamente furioso. Afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez em que ele perdia uma chave ou algo parecido. Uma vez ele até mesmo perdeu a pasta cheia de relatórios importantes da Usina durante os três minutos que Niewald pediu para segurá-la. No entanto, quando ele realmente se interessava por algo, era bem atento. 

Sendo assim, Charlotte Tannhaus tinha sua _total atenção_. 

E exatamente por esse motivo que Wöller sabia que a garota o odiava. 

\- Veio buscar isso daqui, não é? - empurrou a chave pelo balcão, indiferente como sempre. Wöller ficou um tempo parado antes de assentir com a cabeça. “ _Fala, seu idiota!_ ”, pensou ele. 

\- Ah, é! Sim, obrigado - ele agradeceu e ao ver que ela pretendia voltar a sua leitura, acrescentou: - E o meu relógio também.

Charlotte franziu a testa, dando-lhe as costas por um segundo para procurar o livro-agenda de seu avô. Aquilo era claramente uma mentira, já que Tannhaus tinha garantido que seu relógio apenas ficaria pronto na próxima semana, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Tentou se apoiar no balcão de forma descontraída e charmosa, durando apenas alguns míseros segundos depois que Charlotte jogasse o grande e velho livro em cima da parte de vidro do balcão - o que fez com que ele recuasse dando um pulinho para trás. 

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para ele ao que Wöller respondeu com um sorriso ladino em seu rosto, tentando estabelecer algum tipo de contato. Também não deu certo, pois logo os olhos dela estavam passeando pelas inúmeras linhas do livro, as quais indicavam dias, semanas, meses e os horários. 

\- Então… - Wöller começou a puxar assunto, voltando a apoiar o braço no balcão. - Desde quando trabalha aqui?

\- Desde o ano passado - respondeu ela com tédio nítido em sua voz. Marek Tannhaus poderia ter problemas em querer assumir a loja do pai, mas Charlotte achava bom o tempo em que passava por lá e gostava de estar perto de seu avô. Ele sempre tinha assuntos interessantes sobre física, química e espaço-tempo, que a deixavam fascinada. Ele insistia em lhe pagar um salário pequeno, mas aquilo era apenas um bônus para o que realmente significava estar ali para ela.

Wöller assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Isso explica o porquê eu nunca te vi por aqui em outros anos.

Charlotte levantou os olhos por um instante, Wöller arqueou as sobrancelhas repetidamente. A garota o achou petulante demais, mas Tannhaus havia dito que uma das primeiras regras ao se trabalhar em uma loja era tratar o cliente da melhor forma possível. Portanto, ela voltou a procurar e então achou o nome de Wöller dentro do livro, suspirando de forma cansada.

\- Aqui diz que o seu relógio só estará pronto na próxima sexta - indicou com ela com a ponta do dedo. 

\- Ah, é verdade! - fingiu surpresa. - Seu avô tinha dito a data. Eu sou tão esquecido!

Charlotte sorriu falso com um acenar de cabeça.

\- Algo mais que eu possa fazer por você? - a pergunta saíra como forma padrão, Charlotte sempre dizia isso para todos os clientes, porém aos olhos de Wöller era uma brecha.

\- Depende. Talvez você possa. - sorriu galanteador. Charlotte encheu as narinas de ar, encarando aqueles olhos piscando com tanta inocência e malícia ao mesmo tempo e competente irritada por aquele papo furado.

" _Fique calma. Não jogue o nome do vovô na lama!_ " pensava ela.

\- Torben Wöller, não é? 

\- Meus amigos me chamam apenas de Wöller.

\- Ótimo, _Torben Wöller_ \- o sorriso falso novamente apareceu no rosto dela, o que Wöller achou completamente gracioso. - Você sempre aparece no meu turno, olha alguns relógios, faz perguntas aleatórias sobre o meu turno, depois vai embora sem levar nada.

Wöller tentou conter um riso nos lábios e falhou porque logo Charlotte franziu o nariz, mais irritada ainda pensando na possibilidade de ele estar rindo da cara dela. 

\- É um país livre, não?

Assistiu ao modo como ela o encarou, digna de uma interrogadora profissional. Não buscando respostas, mas de estabelecer o real poder naquela conversa. 

Aquilo o assustou mesmo que parte sua estivesse gostando da ideia. 

\- Ninguém passa tanto tempo em uma loja de relógios.

\- Você passa.

\- Sabe o que eu acho?

\- Me conta.

\- Acho que talvez você esteja decorando todos os detalhes para poder nos assaltar.

E, assim, todo o clima de flerte que ele achava que os dois poderiam estar dentro foi estraçalhado sem dó por ela. Wöller a olhou assustado e ainda um pouco perdido naquela conversa. 

\- Espera, o quê?

\- Devo eu chamar a polícia ou você vai dizer o que vem fazer aqui toda vez? 

\- Não, não - disse ele, fazendo um gesto tranquilizador com as duas mãos levantadas e então riu nervoso. - Não é nada disso. Além do mais, o que eu poderia assaltar aqui?

Arrependeu-se de dizer aquilo no mesmo instante em que a viu cruzar os braços.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? 

\- Nada - disse rápido. - Olha, me desculpa, ok? Não queria passar _essa_ ideia para você. 

\- E qual ideia você queria passar? - perguntou ela.

\- Bom… - Wöller tentou sorrir para mostrar para ela que não era nenhum tipo de cara mal intencionado. Tinha que Benni e Boris estariam rindo da cara dele se estivessem ali. Olhou para Charlotte e seu semblante confrontador à espera de uma resposta e resolveu simplesmente dizer logo a verdade, antes que ela achasse que ele estava mentindo e realmente chamasse a polícia. - Como você pode ver, eu sou um pouco desengonçado.

Charlotte levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas permitiu que ele continuasse.

\- Eu devo ser o único alemão que não é pontual nesse país - disse ele. - Por isso vim até aqui na primeira vez, porque meu relógio de pulso tinha quebrado.

Charlotte lembrava-se disso. Ela tinha o atendido porque seu avô estava fazendo outros consertos na parte de dentro da loja, encaminhando o relógio para ele mais tarde.

\- E o motivo de eu voltar aqui outras vezes e de ficar por tanto tempo é que talvez eu perca a hora… olhando para você.

A frase parecia bem melhor na cabeça dele e Wöller sentiu-se um tolo ao ver a expressão de confusão no rosto dela.

\- Isso foi um trocadilho? - perguntou ela.

\- Talvez. O ponto é que eu estava arrumando coragem para te chamar para sair. Eu te acho muito bonita.

\- Ah - Charlotte disse, descruzando os braços. Wöller não conseguia ler ainda a expressão no rosto dela, mas não estava confiante quanto a resposta. - Obrigada?

Wöller apenas assentiu com a cabeça, murmurando um "disponha". Charlotte ainda sentia-se um tanto aérea.

\- Seu relógio ficará pronto na sexta, mas nós avisamos caso esteja pronto antes ou mais tarde - disse ela, desviando o olhar para o livro e anotando algo em uma folha de papel, riscando logo em seguida.

Wöller comprimiu os lábios e acenou com a cabeça novamente.

\- Obrigado - disse ele, pronto para sair porta afora e se jogar no primeiro buraco que visse. 

\- Wöller - ouviu ela o chamar e então uma ponta de esperança fez com que ele se virasse rapidamente. - A sua chave…

\- Ah, sim. Preciso dela para entrar em casa.

\- Sim…

\- É. Tchau.

E ele foi embora.

Charlotte ficou olhando para a porta por onde ele tinha passado e logo começou a rir feito uma boba pelo o que tinha acontecido, pensando especialmente no trocadilho idiota que ele havia feito.

E ela continuaria pensando naquilo quando chegasse em casa, desejando - mesmo que inconscientemente - que a próxima sexta chegasse mais rápido.

**"Take on me _(take on me)_  
Take me on _(take on me)_  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two"**


	3. Come and save me tonight

**Falling in love with you - 80s**

**Capítulo três**

**“Come and save me tonight”**

**Era roxo** **e chamativo** , quase como uma placa brilhante avisando às pessoas ao redor dela o que acontecia assim que a garota colocava os pés dentro de casa.

A primeira vez que sua mãe lhe bateu foi a mais dolorosa possível e a mais difícil de se esquecer. Katharina havia acabado de chegar em sua casa pensando em uma tarde que passara com seus amigos na casa de Hannah. Após alguns desentendimentos entre as duas, tinham finalmente se tornado amigas e ela nunca dera tanta risada como naquele dia. 

Tudo foi em vão assim que viu sua mãe sentada à mesa. Uma garrafa de bebida pela metade, ao seu lado esquerdo, e a luz baixa da cozinha que acentuava o olhar perdido, quase que sem vida, que a encarava como um monstro em um pesadelo.

Ela não entendia o porquê e continuava não entendendo quando o soco veio e a acordou para a realidade. Havia doído muito, mas doeu mais ainda quando ela olhou-se no espelho, pensando em como ela faria para esconder aquilo. Katharina passou todos os corretivos possíveis e nenhum deles funcionavam para tirar o inchado de seu rosto. 

E assim os murmúrios vieram pela primeira vez junto a todos os outros olhares curiosos. Nenhum com real intenção de ajudar, apenas propagar a informação pelos corredores da escola.

Após anos vivendo da mesma forma - sua mãe ficando cada vez mais violenta e se afundando ainda mais na bebida - Katharina já não tentava mais esconder os machucados. 

Era de costume dela ficar calada e até um pouco agressiva quando acontecia. Regina, Peter e Charlotte sabiam disso. Hannah também, mas ela parecia ser a única deles que não aceitava. 

Assim que o sinal tocou, indicando o fim da última aula do dia, Hannah foi até a loira, que fumava um cigarro em uma sala vazia da escola. Poucos sabiam da existência dela, mas Katharina conhecia a escola como a palma de sua mão e aquela sala - além de ser uma espécie de esconderijo secreto - era o local que Katharina usava para se perder em seus pensamentos.

Ao ver Hannah chegar, não conteve um rolar de olhos e começou a se perguntar se não estava na hora de arrumar um outro esconderijo para ela. Um que a mais baixa não achasse com tanta facilidade.

\- Vai embora - Katharina disse ao colocar o cigarro na boca mais uma vez. Hannah ignorou o comentário, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela iria repetir para que a menina fosse embora e acrescentaria com pesar no coração que não estava afim de a ouvir dizer o que ela deveria fazer ou não quanto aquilo, mas seu comentário morreu em seu garganta ao ver Hannah começar a tirar algumas coisas da mochila. 

Um pano de algodão grosso e uma garrafa térmica.

Ajeitou-se no chão, assistindo a menina tirar cubos de gelo e os enrolar no pano, fazendo uma pequena trouxinha e estendendo para a garota logo em seguida. Com alguma relutância, a loira aceitou, colocando a compressa improvisada em seu olho esquerdo. - Onde arrumou os gelos?

\- Enfermaria - respondeu ela em um suspiro ao encostar a cabeça na parede, sentada ao lado de Katharina. 

\- Não poderia pegar uma daquelas compressas de plástico? - Perguntou ela. Hannah virou-se para encará-la e então Katharina sorriu fraco. - Eu tô brincando. Obrigada.

\- Não tem de quê - disse ela, voltando para frente. 

A única luz além da vinda da janela era da ponta do cigarro de Katharina e ela iluminava apenas os tênis surrados das duas.

Os olhos dela acabaram percorrendo pelas pernas quase que descobertas da outra, notando a palidez em contraste ao tecido xadrez de sua saia. O cabelo escuro caindo pelos ombros em seu suéter vinho de gola alta. 

Estava muito bonita, mas aquilo não era novidade nenhuma para ela e para ninguém da escola. " _Ela poderia ter quem quisesse_ " Katharina ouviu alguém em meio a aula de Química uma vez. 

Também era costume dizer isso dela, mas, conforme os anos foram passando, Hannah foi deixando as feições infantis para trás e começou a chamar atenção dos meninos da escola.

Não era dividir as atenções que a incomodava, mas sim que eles olhassem para ela com outros olhos. 

E ela faria de tudo para protegê-la dos mal intencionados. 

Seus devaneios foram cortados assim que notou que Hannah também a observava. Desviou o olhar e fingiu estar ajustando algo em suas roupas.

\- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

Katharina fungou, em uma espécie de riso irônico. Não era como se fosse algo lógico, não é como se houvesse um motivo para que ela fosse espancada. As coisas só aconteciam e de forma rápida.

\- O mesmo de sempre - respondeu ela. - _Nada_ aconteceu. 

Hannah suspirou pesado. Sabia que não importava quantas compressas ela fizesse, o problema não se resolveria daquela forma. E a cada vez que Katharina aparecia assim na escola, Hannah preocupava-se mais. Passados alguns quinze minutos, as pedras de gelo já haviam se derretido, então Katharina tirou a compressa do rosto, agradecendo em um murmúrio. Procurava o maço cigarro em seu bolso e acendeu mais um - talvez o sexto daquele dia. 

\- A primeira coisa que vou fazer depois de me formar é sair desse lugar de _merda_ \- disse e tragou o cigarro mais uma vez. Hannah sentiu um incômodo ao pensar na ideia de Katharina em qualquer lugar que não pudesse vê-la, ao lado dela, mas sorriu desdenhando, como era de costume.

\- Eu finalmente poderia me livrar de você e dessa sua guarda - Hannah sorriu, pegando o cigarro dos dedos dela e roubando a tragada que ela iria dar em seguida e fumando ela mesmo. Katharina apenas observou o modo como o sorriso pela poderia ser tão diabólico e angelical ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que era brincadeira, mas a ideia de não tê-la ali ao seu lado também a incomodava secretamente, mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

\- _Ou você poderia vir comigo_ \- Katharina soltou, sem pensar muito no quanto aquelas palavras repercutiam dentro dela. Katharina pensou sua vida toda em fugir de casa para qualquer lugar. Normalmente ela iria passar um tempo com os amigos, mas a ideia nunca saía de sua cabeça.

Em menos de seis meses, ela estaria livre para pegar suas coisas e nem ao menos olhar para atrás, não importava os problemas que tivessem pelo caminho. Ela daria um jeito e qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar morando na mesma casa de Helene Albers.

Sabia, no entanto, que algo dentro dela dizia para esperar. Talvez esperar por _ela_.

Hannah riu e estava prestes a dizer algo para provocá-la, pensando que se tratava apenas de uma brincadeira da outra quando viu a expressão em seu rosto. Não estava séria ou brava por ter rido dela, mas tinha algo diferente no modo com Katharina olhava para ela que a fez se sentir nervosa demais perante a presença dela.

Katharina fitou os lábios dela, sentindo seu corpo queimar lentamente ao sentir a respiração falha da outra. A distância foi cortada aos poucos, bem lentamente e, assim como fazia sentido esperar mais um ano por ela antes de sair de Winden, Katharina a beijou.

A completude ao sentir os lábios de Hannah nos seus foi inexplicável e por um momento tudo pareceu certo e em paz dentro dela. 

Por mais que o beijo tivesse sido rápido, foi o suficiente para eletrizar o corpo das duas garotas e fazer com que Hannah se levantasse assustada. 

E foi então que Katharina arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo do que tinha feito. 

\- Me desculpa, e-eu… Não sei porque fiz isso. Eu… - as palavras morreram em sua boca, seus olhos marejados vendo o que tinha acabado de fazer. Aquilo era uma mentira e ela sabia muito bem o porquê de ter feito o que fez.

E era também o motivo de ela saber o porquê não deveria ter feito. 

Ela amava Hannah e no momento em que viu os olhos assustados dela percebeu que teria perdido a única pessoa que fazia sua vida em Winden ainda ter sentido.

\- Me desculpa - disse e saiu andando, com lágrimas nos olhos. Iria até a casa de Regina, esperando que a amiga pudesse dizer algo que aliviasse a sua mente. 

Hannah, no entanto, continuou parada. Com a ponta de seus dedos tocando os lábios beijados por Katharina.

**"I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you**

**I want your love**

**Let's break the walls between us"**

**Author's Note:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥


End file.
